destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Elliot Cooper
'Elliot Cooper '''is a deceased mortal man, and close friend of Sebastian Whitmore's father, until his unfortunate demise sometime in 2000. He is the father of Melissa Cooper and entrusted a medallion into her care. Although never seen, Elliot has become a major recurring character throughout the first half of Season 3. He was murdered by a demon, but the mortal world believes he was murdered by an unknown assailant. The San Francisco P.D officially closed the case several years ago. He was a member of the Whitmore-Cooper family. History The Medallion ''See Also: Ancient Medallion Sometime in his life, Elliot's parents passed down an Ancient Medallion to him to protect. Protecting the Medallion runs in their family, and the parents are tasked with passing it down to their children to protect. After many years of protecting it, he passed it down to his daughter and asked her to protect it for him. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to explain to Melissa what it means and the history behind it, due to him about to die when he gave it to her. Meeting Elliot Cooper Sometime prior to his death, Elliot came in contact with a man, Jeremiah Whitmore, whose family had been tasked with protecting an ancient set of books known as The Book of The Angels. Curious about what it all meant, the two put their knowledge together to find out more about the history behind their family heirlooms. The two later became friends and Jeremiah presumably met Melissa, Elliot's daughter. After Elliot's death, he made his son promise to find Melissa and help her understand the items and help her, similar to how Elliot helped him. Death Elliot was attacked in his own home and murdered by a demon sometime after the year 2000. His 10-year-old daughter, Melissa, watched his murder from her hiding place and has never forgotten the day since. Melissa as then sent to live out of town with her Aunt. Throughout Destined Season 2 Elliot is mentioned only. Season 3 In ''Legacy of the Father'', Elliot is seen for the first time in a flashback of his death. He is seen clutching an unknown box, before handing it to Melissa and telling her to hide in the closet. They share a tender moment before Melissa hides. Ignatius then Flames in and demands to know where "it" is. Elliot refuses to tell him and states that he will never have it. Ignatius then creates a Fireball and kills Elliot while Melissa fearfully watches. Notes and Trivia * His daughter is Melissa Cooper. * He was once entrusted with protecting a magical medallion and has passed it on to his daughter, Melissa, prior to his death. * He was murdered by Ignatius sometime after the year 2000. ** His daughter witnessed his murder. ** The S.F.P.D. has closed the case and it is still, to this day, an unsolved murder. * Elliot was close friends with and was unknowingly related to, the Whitmore Family.Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Good Beings Category:Humans Category:Mortals